Save You Tonight
by Until-Im-Broken-Inside
Summary: First book in SYT series: Nicole was abused by her father ever since her mother and brother died. When Nicole turned 16, she was kicked out onto the streets with nothing... including her voice. All she wished was for someone to help her. And, someone did, but not your normal everyday guy.
1. My Savior

My life consists of this: Getting up, eating whatever food I can, before Father wakes up, getting hit by Father, once he does get up, do my daily thousands of chores, continually get abused by Father, and finally fall asleep at the end of the day in another fury of nightmares. I hate life, I've told myself that thousands of times. Every time I do, I think... Mom wants me to live. Live life for Mom, not myself. Besides, when does my life matter? Father has told me that I don't deserve to live, millions of times. He always tells me that, but he would never kill me. He makes me suffer, as punishment for letting Mom die. I always tell myself that it's not my fault, but deep down, I can't help but feel that Mom and my brother's deaths are my fault. Because of that small voice in me, I let myself suffer. It would be so easy to just kill myself, but that's too easy.

"NICOLE!" Father screamed my name. I'm not sure if he's drunk. If he wasn't it wouldn't change his angry mood. I walked up to Father, obediently. As usual, I didn't say a word.

"Not gonna speak, eh?" Father's voice was slurring, without a doubt, he was drunk. Either way he'd hit me. I was right. He slapped me across my face, leaving that stinging sensation. It's usual, so it barely bothers me anymore.

"You know what day it is?" Father said, in his drunken tone. I slowly nodded in reply, looking at the floor. He forcefully grabbed my head, so I was facing him, eye to eye. I gulped, hoping he wouldn't see my fear.

"You're sixteen today," Father answered, grinning, "Technically, in my mind, you're an adult. Therefore, I don't need to take care of you! I don't have to look at your ugly face, you slut!"

I was about to cry, but held it in, not wanting to be hit. I stood there, unable to figure out what to do. Father glared at me and hit me, once again.

"Get out!" Father yelled. I cowered back. I put my two hands together, and lifted them up in front of my face, to show I was begging him to let me stay.

"GET OUT!" Father screamed. I quickly ran out.

I started to wander the streets aimlessly. I felt scared and confused. How could he kick me out?! How will I live!? I-I'm so scared. I felt like I didn't have any reason to live anymore. I loved Mom and my brothers, but dealing with this is too much. I would much rather die than suffer anymore. I hope Mom will understand.

After about an hour, I collapsed in a dark alley and began to cry. I wanted to live, for Mom, but I can't. What if she'll be angry with me. I began to cry more. I kept thinking of how easy it would be to kill myself and how all my problems would be solved, but for some reason I was scared. I had thought of killing myself multiple times, why was I so sad now? I felt faint- headed, so I put my head in my lap and pushed my knees against my chest. I started crying more, silently. I never cried with noise, Father would've beaten me if I did.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked up, with my tear stained face, to see some guy in front of me. He had blond hair, with a bit of brown in it. He had mesmerizing blue eyes, and he looked sad. I looked at him with a ray of hope in my eyes. He tried to smile at me, hoping to make me feel better. He slowly reached his hand out. And held his hand out for me to grab it. He wanted to save me.


	2. Hero or Villain?

I looked up at the boy. I felt unsure whether I should grab his hand or not. He smiled again, trying hard to make me feel better. I decided to take the chance and grab his hand. When I did, he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I remained silent. I stared at the ground, unsure of what I should do. He tried to look me in the eyes, but I avoided him.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked. I shook my head. That was one answer, I was sure of.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight, then we can decide where you'll go in the morning," He said, hoping I would talk. I don't know what I should do. He seems trustworthy, but looks can be deceiving. But, what choice do I have? Stay with him for the night or sleep in a dangerous alleyway. Staying with him seems safer. I nodded my head and looked up at him. He smiled, noticing that I was finally giving him eye contact. Whenever I looked in his eyes, it gave me hope that things will get better. Hopefully my feelings are right.

He held onto my hand and led me out of the alley. I followed behind him, noticing how, he would glance back at me every now and then to make sure I was okay. That almost made me feel better. It seemed like we were slipping through tons of dark alleys. He's making me nervous. Why doesn't he take the main road? It's probably safer. It's almost like he's trying to avoid something. I started to become nervous and stopped walking. Still holding onto my hand, he turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I wanted to talk to him, but no words would come out. I looked at him scared, trying to show him my true emotions. I think he realized what I was thinking, because he looked me straight in the eye.

"I promise, I won't hurt you, please believe me," he said seriously, "You've trusted me once, can't you trust me again?"

I looked him straight in the eye and nodded. We began slipping through the alley again. I hated walking through the eerie darkness, it's always made me nervous, ever since I was a child. He silently walked out of the alley way. We were now in front of a huge house. I'm surprised I never noticed this before, well I don't get out much. When I looked again, I noticed a huge crowd of girls surrounding the house. I wonder what's going on their. The guy put his hood up and a pair of sunglasses on. He slipped past the crowd of girls and to the back of the house. I wondered why he was over here. He pulled out a key and unlocked the back door. He grabbed my hand and guided me into the house.

I stared at him suspiciously. He did not reply to my odd look, but tried to ignore me.

"I'll be back in a second," He said, "I won't leave you, I promise. Promise me you won't leave."

He waited for me to reply. I nodded and he quickly ran out of the hallway. I stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to come back, when suddenly some other guy walked in. He had brown hair swept all to one side. His eyes had a funny devious look to them. He wore a striped green and red shirt with red pants. It was a very unique look. He turned around and looked at me. I looked back at him, too. He seemed taken back, surprised that I seemed confused by him, too. He turned around and yelled down the hallway.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Why's there some random girl in our house!"

I heard footsteps down the stairs, and the boy who saved me was here again.

"Yeah, Louis," He replied. Louis gave him a look and pointed to me. His eyes widened, realizing who Louis was talking about and walked up to me.

"I found her in an alleyway," He answered proudly. Louis looked at him oddly.

"What's her name?" Louis asked. The other boy quickly looked at me.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," he said, "I'm Niall, Niall Horan. And you are...?"


	3. Loss Of Words

I looked up at Niall. What was I supposed to say? I wanted to speak, but somehow, I can't.

"Come on," Niall said, "You can tell me... can't you?"  
How am I supposed to tell him. I looked up at him again. He was still waiting for an answer. I slowly shook my head. Louis looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. I shook my head again. This time I clutched my throat while shaking my head. They looked at me curiously, then Niall's eyes widened.

"Maybe she can't talk!" Niall exclaimed, proud of himself, because he figured out the answer. I nodded violently.

"Okay, you got the answer, but why can't she talk?" Louis asked. I hung my head. It was like playing a never- ending game of charades.

"Um, do you have a sore throat and you lost your voice because of that?" Niall asked quickly, as though he actually was playing charades. I shook my head.

"Could you talk before?" Louis asked. I nodded my head.

"Um is it some sort of disease that caused this?" Niall asked. I shook my head. This was going no where. Niall put his hand on his head while he thought.

"Maybe if we call the doctor or something they can figure out what's wrong!" Niall exclaimed.

"Yes!" Louis exclaimed, while hitting his fist against the palm of his hand. He pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons and soon had his phone against his ear. I shook my head trying to tell them not to call the doctor. The doctor wouldn't be able to help my problem.

"Don't be scared, it's just the doctor," Niall tried to reassure me. I give up. Soon the doctor will see that it's not some sickness that's caused me to not talk. Within a few minutes, Louis hung up the phone.

"Okay, the doctor will be here in a half an hour," Louis announced, "Until then, we can..."

"Eat!" Niall exclaimed. Louis smiled.

"Yes!" Louis exclaimed, "Good idea!"

Niall beckoned for me to follow them into the kitchen. I followed behind shyly. When we reached the kitchen, I stood in awe. I knew the house looked pretty from the outside, but the inside was amazing. There was a huge T.V. in the kitchen. A beautiful counter with barstools stood in front of the oven and fridge. The counter was granite. On the other side of the kitchen was a room with a huge couch and a giant flat screen on the wall. I stood there with my mouth gaping open. Louis walked up to me and closed my mouth for me.

"Close your mouth," Louis joked, "You'll catch flies!"

They both laughed as I frowned. Then, Niall walked over to the fridge and started pulling random food out. Louis pulled out three spoons.

"Dig in!" Louis yelled. Niall and Louis grabbed a spoon and started digging into random containers of food. Niall looked at me suspiciously.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, his mouth still full. I smiled, looking at his mouth full of food. He handed me a spoon and I dug into a container of ice cream. It was really good. I'm surprised their parents would let them do something like this. We continued eating when suddenly Louis cried out, "The doctor will be here in five minutes! We gotta clean up!"

They quickly threw the food into the fridge and the spoons into the dishwasher. Then, just as we finished, the doorbell rang. Louis ran over to the hallway to answer it. I heard them greet each other. Louis led the doctor into the kitchen.

"Ah, so this is the person you want me to take a look at?" the doctor asked Louis. He nodded. The doctor was an old man with white hair. He seemed cheerful, which made me feel better. He set his bag on the counter and pulled out some tools.

"Hello," he greeted, "I'm Dr. Anderson, do you mind if I check out your throat to see if there are any problems?"

I shook my head, and he continued on. He looked at my throat and examined me. After about fifteen minutes, he put his tools away.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Louis asked.

"Nothing," Dr. Anderson replied.

"Nothing?" Niall asked, "Then, why won't she talk?"

"I'm not sure, but it might be because of something that happened to her, or she's just scared of you," he replied.

"Scared of us?" Louis asked, "You're not scared of us are you?"

I shook my head.

"I got to go," Dr. Anderson said, and Louis led him out. Niall smiled at me, trying to make me feel better like he did the first time we met. Every time he smiles, I feel a little happy inside, and I don't want him to leave me. I'm scared what will happen when I have no one again. I don't want to feel that horrible loneliness again.


End file.
